


爸爸的落跑小新娘（又名《替身情人：我的冷情大团长》）

by TSkumo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSkumo/pseuds/TSkumo
Summary: 前情提要：康纳在十三岁那年离家出走了。十年后，海尔森在大西洋的彼岸找到了他的“康纳”。





	爸爸的落跑小新娘（又名《替身情人：我的冷情大团长》）

“晚上好，先生。”他和蔼地说，“介意我坐这儿吗？”  
青年似乎轻微的后缩了一下。他咽下嘴里的食物，抬起头带着某种奇怪的警惕神色打量着海尔森。海尔森以他惯常的那副得体微笑回应，青年犹豫了一秒，还是点了头。  
“可以，先生。”  
“海尔森。”年长男人和颜悦色地说，“我叫海尔森·肯威，从伦敦来，叫我海尔森就好，别介意。你看上去——”他看了看青年的狼头帽子、深色皮肤、裸露的强健肌肉和排列其上的纹身，“是易洛寇族？抱歉，我对原住民知之甚少，如果猜错了，请原谅我，我无意冒犯。”  
“是的。”青年低声说，发音听起来出乎意料的标准，“是易洛寇联盟，那不是一个族群。”  
年轻人继续吃他盘子里的食物，一边有一搭没一搭的跟海尔森聊着天。由于他的拘谨，谈话说不上有多愉快，但气氛倒也还轻松，只是那张年轻英俊的脸庞总是低垂着，一大半都隐藏在灰色狼头罩下的阴影中，他的视线也总是注视着油腻腻的餐盘，不常回应海尔森的目光，不过对于海尔森放肆大胆的注视而言，这倒未尝不是一种方便。  
“我该怎么称呼您呢，年轻的先生？”  
青年进食的动作停顿了一秒。“拉顿哈给顿。”他说，“我没有白人的名字。”  
海尔森尝试发出这串音节，但失败了，就像当年他也无法叫出康纳母亲的全名一样。但是正好。“恕我冒昧，我想您需要一个发音更加友善的名字——康纳，怎么样？我可以这样称呼您吗？”  
他以为拉顿哈给顿会为他僭越的行为发怒，然而对方出乎意料的冷静，他只是放下了手中的刀叉，抬起头来看了海尔森一会儿，眼中闪过一些令他读不懂的情绪。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“这个名字对我来说很重要。”英国绅士轻声说，一股悲伤慢慢从他心底涌上，或许还有些许渗进了他灰蓝色的双眼，“请原谅我的无礼，再一次的，为我在和您说话的同时，心里却在怀念别人。可您真的很像我那位康纳，这也是为什么店里还有空桌子，我却一定要坐在您身边和您搭讪。”  
原住民榛子一般的棕色眼睛直视着海尔森，里面模糊的映出了年长者的悲伤与怀念。再开口时，他的语气也轻缓起来，像森林里的一捧落叶那么轻。  
“我很遗憾听到这些。不介意的话，您可以和我说说。”  
这正是海尔森想要的。他向拉顿哈给顿倾吐自己对年幼走失的幼子的爱，隐去那些悖德的情节后，听起来就是再普通不过的父子亲情。他有意隐瞒，却从不曾忘记，那些漆黑一片的夜晚，或许正是导致康纳离家出走的那些夜晚，空气中充斥着许多淫靡气味，夹杂丝丝缕缕咸涩，是流过少年深色皮肤的汗水与泪水的味道。这些细节都被这位不称职的父亲刻在脑海里，再掩埋在心底深处。他讲了那么久，青年空荡荡的餐盘让老板娘收走了，海尔森就叫了酒请他喝，好让他再停留一段时间，再叫父亲看上几眼。青年看起来不善饮酒，小口小口的抿得艰难，半天也没喝完一杯，反倒是肯威先生说得口干，一大瓶烈性的劣质酒几乎全进了他肚里。渐渐的，他开始感到头脑发晕，思维迟钝，说出的话也不如刚才逻辑清晰，拉顿哈给顿以为他醉了，担忧地向他伸出手扶住这位年长绅士摇晃的肩膀。  
“海尔森？你还好吗？”  
“还行，或许……或许今天喝的有点多了。”他晃晃头，试图让自己清醒一点，而后扶着桌子在青年的帮助下站起来。这酒比他想象中的劲头要足得多，他只好请求这年轻人送他回到乔治堡附近去，但出乎意料的，一整晚都保持安静，几乎没有一点自己主张的青年拒绝了他。  
“现在太晚了，招不到马车，乔治堡又太远，你这样子也没法骑马回去。”青年揽着他的肩膀耐心细语，像是在哄一个任性的孩子，“你可以在这里住一晚，等明早酒醒了再走。”  
海尔森靠在青年身上，昏昏沉沉的跟着他走，制作考究的硬底靴和兽皮鞋一同踩过嘎吱作响的木质台阶。哦，所以这才是答案，这年轻人根本不是被一个思念幼子的老人所打动，他从一开始就另有所图说不定在海尔森自顾自沉浸在悲伤中时，他正悄悄估算着这位老爷能付得起多少钱呢。对他这种人，若是在平时，海尔森早就礼貌地——礼貌而刻薄地——拒绝对方的示好并离开了，但今天不同，酒精混乱了他一部分理智，年轻人与康纳肖似的面孔勾起一种莫名的愤怒，这愤怒既针对身边的年轻人也针对海尔森自己，那是由于自己的过错而导致康纳常年流落在外，甚至可能早早就失去了稚嫩可爱的生命而产生的愧疚。但他毕竟是海尔森·肯威，肯威家的人从不为自己做出的任何选择后悔，海尔森也是如此。他的愤怒从来不必由自己承担，今晚亦然：老肯威有他自己的仁慈，既然这年轻人想，那何不让他得偿所愿呢？  
康纳带他进走廊尽头最安静的那间屋子。他扶着海尔森让他坐在床上，接着耐心地蹲跪在他面前一件件替他脱去繁复厚重、熟悉又考究的布料。屋内没有点灯，窗外的月光十分有限的照亮了室内，让黑暗变成深深浅浅的模糊的黑与灰。海尔森想青年大概是做惯了这种事的。他灵活的手指在海尔森身上摸索，毫无停顿地找到每一处扣子并把它们解开，同时克制自己不要在父亲依然结实的肌肉上过多地流连。当父亲身上仅剩下衬衫和一条长裤，康纳站起身来，想让这醉醺醺的人躺下休息，却被父亲一把抓住手臂摔进并不舒服的床垫里。他吓得呆了一下，马上意识到该逃跑，而海尔森对此早有预料，他按住拉顿哈给顿的肩膀和胯骨让他动弹不得，如同老狼的利爪牢牢踩住猎物的脊椎。他啃咬青年柔软的双唇，让他只能发出模糊的呜呜声勉力回应，想象着这是长大的康纳，说不定也会在晚归的夜晚向父亲献上亲吻，让海尔森自行判断这个坏男孩今晚的去向。狼崽年轻结实的身躯在海尔森怀中绷紧了震颤着，又在长长的、黏糊糊的亲吻中入了迷，贴着父亲的身躯如同一只乖顺的家猫。他推拒的双手攀上海尔森的肩膀，身体与他贴近，唇舌也试探着回应年长者技巧丰富的侵入。年轻人的吻技实在谈不上纯熟，然而身体却热情的很，仅仅是被隔着裤子抚摸浑圆的臀部和大腿，就足以让他颤抖着勃起。海尔森敏锐的发现了这一点，他离开青年的嘴唇让他稍作喘息，接着松开禁锢在对方腰间的那只手，转而一把握住年轻人已经抬头的阴茎。“康纳”惊呼一声，立刻紧张地夹起腿来，海尔森的手心因此紧紧按上他火热的欲望动弹不得，这下这孩子又僵硬着不知所措起来了。这带有原住民血统的青年大概辗转过不少人的床铺，才能在城市里保留这样格格不入的形象也依旧安然无恙。他扮演一个纯情男孩的演技实在太过逼真，如果不是身体的变化撒不了谎，连海尔森都差点要被他蒙骗过去，以为这就是自己失散多年的儿子，带着即将被父亲责罚的不安蜷缩在他身下发抖。但他不是，他只是恰巧送上门来的替代物——海尔森这么认为。  
而拉顿哈给顿，父亲眼里的小男妓，肯威家真正的骨血，对父亲抱有痴迷的爱却将其视为耻辱的可怜男孩，他是真的不知道该怎么办才好。他已然错过了离开的最佳时机，现在不得不小心翼翼地揣测父亲的意图，扮演一个为了小费而处心积虑的性工作者。他不愿再见到这样的父亲，他自知没有足够的意志力再次面对父亲的魅力而坚守自我不被他俘虏，但他身体里属于康纳——确切地说，属于海尔森——的那部分正在拉顿哈给顿耳边窃窃私语：你还爱他，你爱你的父亲，即使他从你十岁起就侵犯你你也甘之如饴，你爱他爱到就算从他身边逃离了这么多年，你依然会禁不住诱惑想着他自慰，幻想插进身体的不是自己的手指，而是父亲粗大滚烫的阴茎，你依然渴求父亲的责备，渴求他不赞同的或是失望的眼神，就如同渴望他的爱。  
父亲扯下他裤子的动作惊醒了拉顿哈给顿。“转过身去，康纳。”老肯威嘶哑着说，“我要你趴着被我操。”  
他差点因为这一句话就哆嗦着射出来。康纳艰难地吞了口口水，用发软的手脚支撑自己爬起来，背对着父亲跪好，张开双腿，露出浑圆挺翘的两瓣臀肉和柔软隐秘的小洞，等着被进入被填满。海尔森的手指送到康纳嘴边，他就温顺地含住它们，努力把它们舔湿一些，好让自己少吃些苦头。  
扩张的过程显得没什么耐心，更没有丝毫温情可言，但青年温顺极了，仅仅是默默忍耐着，没有表现出任何不满。他紧张地把手边的床单抓成皱巴巴的一团，细腰和臀部却努力放松，隐约显出些期待来。海尔森一手扒开青年紧实的臀瓣，一手扶着粗大的阴茎，一点点地、毫不怜惜地打开这具久不与人交合的身体。他已经挺久没碰女人了，男人也是，“康纳”的滋味好得让他发出沉重的喘息，颇缺乏耐性地在年轻人紧致温暖的肠道中深入再深入，直到整根阴茎全塞进去还意犹未尽地顶了顶。海尔森的尺寸算是挺大的了，那小男妓像是有点吃不消，趴在床上止不住地发抖，后背猫一样地拱起，海尔森能感觉到他连大腿都在打颤，可他依旧没有反抗。  
“康纳，我的儿子，”他撑在青年耳边低语，“你喜欢这样吗？你被填满了吗？”  
“是的，父亲……”拉顿哈给顿在混沌中艰难地分出一丝理智回答，“我喜欢，你进的好深……啊！”  
海尔森在他说话时摸了一把那孩子的阴茎，他居然就尖叫着射了，黏稠的液体糊了海尔森一手，后穴剧烈收缩着像是迫不及待要把父亲的精液榨出来似的。于是他的父亲终于忍不住掐着他的腰大开大阖地操干起来，把手上的液体随便蹭在那孩子赤裸的腰背上，同时在心中回忆十年前他把精液射在康纳小鹿皮毛般的浅棕色皮肤上的样子。有时候他会命令康纳为他口交，在最后关头拔出来射在儿子圆润天真的脸蛋上。康纳会紧张地闭起眼，生怕精液溅落到眼睛里，那些稀奶油一样的白色液体顺着他小巧的鼻尖滴下来，落在他忘记合上的红肿嘴唇上，更多的沿着下巴滑向脖颈，滑向孩子单薄的胸膛和小肚皮……  
深色皮肤的青年抑制不住的发出呻吟，他的嗓音也和康纳那么像，柔软温和的，从不像亲生父亲这样盛气凌人，叫起来别有一番风味，让海尔森简直硬的发疼。他在床上的表现也显得充满控制欲，掐着拉顿哈给顿柔韧的腰让他随着他的节奏晃动，掌控他的快乐与痛苦，年轻人表现得像个许久没开荤的婊子（或许他真的是），在海尔森操进去的时候激动得浑身发颤，后穴可劲儿的吞下父亲给予的饱胀的填充感，又冒出一堆滑腻的淫水在两人交合时发出咕吱咕吱的响声。海尔森没有费心去找他的敏感点，就算这样也让青年光靠后面的刺激高潮了一回。拉顿哈给顿在这样的快感中狂乱地摆着头射到眼前发白，在意识不清时用带着哭腔的声音叫海尔森“父亲”，年长者也因此把持不住的交代在青年甬道深处，用精液宣布自己对这具年轻身体的主权。他们叠在一起喘息，身上汗津津的，康纳侧过头，鼻尖轻轻蹭着海尔森的侧脸，嗅到年长者的发间传来熟悉的香熏混合一点点汗味的气息，男孩闭起眼，身体绵软得像被抽去了骨头，他的父亲拥抱着他，把他锁在小小的、属于海尔森·肯威的小天地里保护起来。他躲在父亲怀里，海尔森的手搭在他肩上，这让康纳同时感到舒适和不安。那只手动了动，摸索着抚摸青年半阖的嘴唇，他的孩子迷迷糊糊地张嘴含进父亲的指尖，含混不清地说：“父亲，我好困……”  
好吧，这小男妓想榨干他。  
海尔森撑起身体，把软下来的阴茎从“康纳”身体里拔出来。那男孩发出一声模糊的呻吟，像一个赖床的孩子一样趴在原处不愿动，还把脑袋往枕头里拱了拱，由着任劳任怨的老父亲把手指伸进他身体里掏出刚刚洒在里面的种子。海尔森这才发觉拉德——拉顿——他叫什么来着——这小男妓湿得一塌糊涂，圆圆的臀瓣上乃至大腿内侧都热乎乎的糊满了滑溜的淫水，他开始不紧不慢地屈伸手指，打定主意不让这个贪婪的、狡猾的小家伙得到休息。  
“……父亲？”那男妓在被他摸到敏感点时颤抖着呻吟了一声，“不……请不要……”  
他演得真的很像一个被父亲逼迫着张开双腿的可怜孩子，海尔森半是受用半是气恼地想着，随即把手抽出来在青年屁股上狠揍了一巴掌。青年猝不及防地尖叫了一声，挣扎着想爬起来，却换来了第二下重重的拍击。康纳浑身都僵硬了不敢再轻举妄动，他彻底从困意中清醒了，父亲又变成了那个喜怒无常的苛刻统治者，而康纳过了一把受宠佞臣的瘾，现在却依旧是海尔森暴政下渴求宽恕的卑微臣民。他想把自己缩起来，以逃离父亲无处不在的掌控，可当父亲的大手轻轻抚摸那块刚被掌掴过的皮肤时，激起的麻痒让康纳打了个哆嗦，又舍不得离开这样的父亲。他是如此可怜地爱着海尔森，从幼年逃走那日起，他心里对于父爱的空缺就一直得不到填补，甚至愈演愈烈，促使他做出想着父亲的样子自渎等一系列的龌龊事来，这份痛苦和得不到满足的爱恋互相吞噬、互相哺育，在寂静的夜晚结出不知多少肉欲的果，到现在已经发展到再无可能挽回的地步。康纳无法面对这样的自己，也因此无法继续留在海尔森身边，但当父亲又一次出现在他面前，如当年那个懵懂孩童眼中一样英俊、优雅、从容不迫、富有魅力，又怎么能责怪康纳再次落入同一个陷阱无法自拔呢？  
父亲的手指重新塞回康纳的屁股里。  
“乖一点，康纳。”年长者威胁地说，“不要惹我生气。”  
“好的，父亲，”男孩哽咽着回答，“我会听话，请不要惩罚我。”  
海尔森满意了。他在儿子屁股里随意搅弄，制造出咕啾咕啾黏稠的水声，刚高潮过的年轻人敏感的不行，海尔森能感受到湿滑的肠肉在自己刻意的刺激下缩紧蠕动，夹着他要吞到更深处去。小男妓痛苦地忍耐着这不合时宜的快感，张着嘴发出尖锐的喘气声，他把阴茎握在手里慢慢揉着，随着海尔森的节奏调整呼吸，试图减弱前列腺刺激带来的电流般的甘美胀痛。他不想勃起，至少在刚刚到达过高潮的现在一点也不想，可是父亲要求他这么做，他就必须做一个乖孩子。等海尔森休息够了，重新提起兴趣来填满这坏孩子的屁股时，康纳早就硬的发疼了，前面淌出一大滩液体，把手心弄得湿漉漉的。狼青年的身体摇摇晃晃，大腿和腰颤抖着几乎支撑不起自己的重量，于是海尔森大发慈悲的让他翻了个身面对着自己，这才将勃发的欲望插回青年熟软的身体里。他捞着男孩结实的大腿往上推，好更深地操进去，那小男妓就像“康纳”会做的那样，主动抱着膝盖将双腿大大打开来方便父亲奸淫。小男妓的脸庞在黑夜中模糊不清，于是海尔森自作主张地为他添上康纳的表情，带着希冀的大眼睛，因忍耐疼痛而微张着嘴喘气，他渴望得到父亲的夸奖却不愿挑明，只能用他黑白分明的大眼睛一遍遍向海尔森发出暗示，和别人家为了糖果向父亲撒娇的小孩子没什么两样。如果他想要的是这些小零嘴儿倒还好了，肯威大师不缺钱也不缺糖，却吝啬于施舍赞美，因为他知道只有得不到的才最美味。然而当康纳留书一封残忍地从父亲身边离开，海尔森才发觉他给孩子的甜头实在是太少，只可惜康纳走了，海尔森也没机会哄他回头。  
那股熟悉的钝痛在胸腔左侧复活。海尔森凶狠地操干拉顿哈给顿已经红肿滚烫的软穴，逼得他带着哭腔一声“父亲”一声“先生”地乱喊，不用看也知道眼泪早就流了满脸。他就快到了，海尔森能感觉到穴肉如同插进热餐刀的黄油块一样软得几近融化，在海尔森捅对地方时激动地绞紧了挽留。这孩子嗓子都快哭哑了，迷迷糊糊地松了手去抚慰自己的阴茎，却被老肯威一把掐住了阴茎根部，生生阻断了即将到达的高潮。  
“我不记得我有允许你碰自己，康纳。”海尔森的手紧贴着青年湿漉漉的手，可他已经被吓得不敢动弹了，“为什么不听话？为什么要让父亲失望？”  
那青年怔了怔：“我不知道，父亲，您没有说……”  
“你的高潮只能是我给你的，明白了吗？”  
海尔森松开了手，又开始缓慢摆动着腰操他，这回“康纳”像是真正被吓坏了，他连叫都不敢叫，只能一手紧紧地捂住嘴，另一手捏着胀痛的阴茎不敢放松。他先是被强制勃起，现在又被强人所难地延迟高潮，一时间竟分不清快感和痛苦的分别。只有泪水还在止不住地流，一半是因为爽一半是因为委屈，直到海尔森又一次射在他身体里都哭得停不下来。但他又违反了父亲的规定，在海尔森射精时，即使拉顿哈给顿压迫着前面阻止自己用阴茎高潮，可是屁股却完全不由自主地达到了绝顶，他蹬着腿在手心发出浪荡不堪地尖叫，被疯狂的快感逼的差点昏过去。海尔森肯定发现了，这太明显了，他不可能不知道……  
小男妓哭着说了些什么，过于模糊以至于海尔森不得不把他的手搬开才听清楚。“对不起，”他说，“对不起，父亲，请原谅我，请不要，请不要……”  
康纳。他也曾经这样哭着向他道歉，可能只是为了一件微不足道的小事就哭得喘不上气，因为海尔森可能会不高兴。康纳，他的康纳。  
“好了，孩子，没事了。”海尔森低声说，“你可以射了。”  
青年艰难地侧过身，蜷起身子呜咽着射了出来。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得没写清楚所以从头讲一遍我想写的东西：  
> 康纳从小被父亲猥亵（这个词用得xxx），后来在十三四岁的时候他发觉自己有点斯德哥尔摩的征兆，于是留书一封离家出走来到美洲，被原住民收养，养成了dlc狼康的模样。另一方面，海参看了那封措辞含糊的信以为儿子自杀了x但是一直没找到尸体，所以他也一直不肯承认康纳死了。后来他们在美洲重逢，海参变化不大，康纳却经历了从孩童到青年的外形上的巨变，所以海参没认出来也是理所当然（呲牙）海参思念儿子于是日了狼康，康一方面也想念父亲，但他又不想被认出来，加上小时候留下的阴影，所以全程一直显得敏感不安像小兔子（嘻）内心如何矛盾挣扎暂且不提，身体倒是很诚实哦康康～（我头上的小斧头真好看）


End file.
